


Freckles and Other Precious Things

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Just some short & sweet Pepperony fluff, featuring Rhodey's continued exasperated amusement at the two of them.





	Freckles and Other Precious Things

Tony loves seeing Pepper without makeup. She has so many adorable freckles and Tony is absolutely in love with every one of them and he hates everyone who ever made her think she needed to cover them up.

He’s completely compromised the first time he sees Pepper wearing her clunky glasses, one night when her contacts were bothering her (Tony hadn’t thought he had a thing for glasses but apparently he was very _very_ wrong about that).

And Tony obviously doesn’t _want_ Pepper to have dark circles under her eyes but he loves the soft smiles she gives him when he presses featherlight kisses onto her eyelids every time she does.

One day Tony and Rhodey come back from some Avengers business to find Pepper curled up on the couch reading. She’s wearing one of Tony’s old band t-shirts and those wonderful clunky glasses. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun with a few loose red strands brushing against clearly visible freckles scattered across her cheek.

Tony practically has to bite his tongue to resist the urge to propose to her on the spot.

Rhodey takes one look at Pepper and then at Tony’s face and is just like NOPE I don’t need to see any more of this and heads down to the lab, rolling his eyes and muttering something about seals and grapes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://newnewyorker93.tumblr.com/post/183141454446/tony-loves-seeing-pepper-without-makeup-she-has) :)


End file.
